backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Front Page News
Front Page News is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Robot Summary Tasha is the photographer for Bigopolis City News, but also has a secret: she's SuperSnap, super fast superhero and Bigopolis' newest hero! The city is under attack by a giant robot and her boss, Pablo the editor, asks her to get a picture of it and SuperSnap for the front page, but she's so busy helping out resident superheroes Captain Bubble and Bug Girl defeat the robot that she forgets to get a photo of herself. Can she help Captain Bubble and Bug Girl, and get a front page picture of herself for Pablo? Recap ﻿Tasha is in the backyard wearing a blue hat with a red flower pinned on it. She is holding a camera and asks the viewer to say "cheese". She snaps a photo and introduces herself as Photographer Tasha, who takes the photos that go into the Bigopolis City News newspaper. Tasha sings the song I Got a Secret Identity as she explains that she is not an ordinary photographer, she is also a superhero named SuperSnap, who can run at the speed of light (but cannot reveal her secret identity). The backyard transforms into the city of Bigopolis. Tasha walks into a tall building where she enters a room. She greets her boss, Pablo, but he is not happy since they do not have a picture for the front page story: Captain Bubble (Tyrone) fighting a giant, evil robot and saving Bigopolis. He tells her that he tried to draw one himself, but it did not look anything like the real thing. He holds up a poorly drawn picture of a pink stick figure (which is supposed to be the robot). They sing Front Page News as Tasha tries to persuade Pablo into letting her take the photo for the front page of the newspaper. Tasha rushes outside and sees Captain Bubble fighting the robot. She knows that he needs help, but Bubble insists on defeating the robot alone. He traps the robot in a large bubble. Tasha is about to take an image of Tyrone in front of the robot when it starts to try to escape. It repeatedly chants "cheese". She turns into SuperSnap and runs around the robot so quickly a tornado forms and blows the gigantic robot away. Tasha calls Pablo and sadly tells him that she was not able to take a photo of the robot since a heroine named SuperSnap, who fought the robot, was too fast to take an image of. Pablo tells her that Bug Girl (Uniqua) is about to fight the robot, since it has popped the bubble Tyrone trapped it in and come back to Bigopolis. Tasha walks over to Bug Girl, who has the ability to perform actions only bugs can perform. Tasha and Uniqua begin singing Bug Girl as Uniqua picks up the robot with her super strength (as some insects, such as ants, can lift many times their weight). The robot crashes down. Tasha transforms into SuperSnap again and places two carts the same size as the robot's feet under it. Bug Girl places the robot on top of the carts and sends the robot away on wheels. Tasha walks to Pablo inside the tall building and tells him that she was not able to take an image. Pablo tells her that the robot has come back and both heroes (Captain Bubble and Bug Girl) are about to fight it. Tasha runs outside the building and sees Captain Bubble trap the robot inside a wall of bubbles. She is about to take a picture when the robot breaks the wall. Uniqua asks Tyrone why he is saying "cheese". The characters begin singing Cheese, Cheese as they bring the robot cheese, thinking he wants it. Tasha turns into SuperSnap and tells the superheroes that he is saying "cheese" because he wants his picture taken. She grabs her camera and is about to take a photo. The robot poses. She takes multiple pictures of him. Pablo walks out of the tall building. SuperSnap tells Pablo that she is Photographer Tasha, and actually could not take a picture because she was fighting the robot. Pablo tells her that he understands. Uniqua's stomach growls. Pablo asks if the noise came from another angry robot. Uniqua tells him that it was just her stomach. Uniqua invites everyone over to her house for cheese. Bigopolis transforms back into the backyard. The characters sing the end song and rush into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tasha opens the previously closed door and shouts "Cheese!". The end credits for the episode begin. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Bug Girl) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Captain Bubble) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (SuperSnap) See also *Front Page News (transcript) *I Got a Secret Identity *Front Page News (song) *Bug Girl (song) *Cheese, Cheese Category:Episodes Category:Season 3